User talk:Rangerkid51
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Dark Knight Returns (Rangerkid51) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dog of War (Talk) 03:25, September 2, 2012 Hi, is Yan, i can send you some images that can serve as your characters in Knight of Gotham, i'm doing this because i really liked your series, it is amazing man! Oh, and sorry if it offends you at any point! Oh, i found two images of a villain that you dind't put on the series, i found a really realistic Killer Moth image! Just in case if you use it. User:Yan Silva Galan (Yan Silva Galan (talk) 00:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) Jason Woordrue.jpg|Jason Woodrue The Riddler 1.jpg|The Riddler Man-Bat 1.jpg|Man-Bat Holly Robinson.jpg|Holly Robinson Thomas Wayne.jpg|Thomas Wayne Selina Kyle 1.png|Selina Kyle Catwoman 1.jpg|Catwoman Basil Karlo.jpg|Basil Karlo Clayface transformation.jpg|Basil Karlo becoming Clayface Helena Bertinelli.jpg|Helena Bertinelli Huntress.png|Huntress Poison Ivy 1.jpg|Poison Ivy Firefly 1.jpg|Killer Moth Killer Croc..jpg|Killer Croc Professor Pyg.jpg|Professor Pyg Renee Montoya (2).jpg|Renee Montoya Harley Quinn 2.jpg|Harley Quinn Harley Quinzel.jpg|Harley Quinzel Hush 1.jpg|Hush Tomas Elliot.jpg|Thomas Elliot Harvey Dent 1.jpg|Harvey Dent Tim Drake.jpg|Tim Drake Martha Wayne.jpg|Martha Wayne yOUNG bRUCE.jpg|Young Bruce Wayne Quincy Sharp.jpg|Quincy Sharp Kirk Langstrom.jpg|Kirk Langstrom Jonathan Crane 1.jpg|Jonathan Crane The Mad Hatter.jpg|Tha Mad hatter Joe Chill.jpg|Joe Chill Arnold Flass.jpg|Arnold Flass Gilliam. B. Loeb.jpg|Gilliam. B. Loeb Carmine Falcone 1.jpg|Carmine Falcone Floyd Lawton.PNG|Floyd Lawton The Red Hood 1.jpg|The Red Hood (Jack) Leslie Tompkins.jpg|Leslie Tompkins Robin (Tim Drake).jpg|Robin (Tim Drake) Deadshot 1.0.jpg|Deadshot Black Mask 1.jpg|Black Mask Roman Sionis 1.jpg|Roman Sionis Amadeus Arkham.jpg|Amadeus Arkham Jeremiah Arkham.jpg|Jeremiah Arkham KGBeast.PNG|KGBeast Anatoli Knyazev.jpg|Anatoli Knyazev James Gordon.jpg|James Gordon Barbara Gordon 1.jpg|Barbara Gordon Hugo Strange.jpg|Hugo Strange Edward Nigma.jpg|Edward Nigma Lazlo Valentin.jpg|Lazlo Valentin Jason Todd.jpg|Jason Todd The Red Hood 1.0.jpg|The Red Hood Rhas al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Talia Al Ghul.jpg|Talia al Ghul The Penguin 1.jpg|The Penguin Jervis Teth.PNG|Jervis Tetch Tony Zucco.jpg|Tony Zucco Gabriel Iglesias.jpg|Gabriel Iglesias Vicky Vale.jpg|Vicky Vale Lucius Fox 1.jpg|Lucius Fox Bane 1.jpg|Bane Nightwing.PNG|Nightwing Dick Grason.jpg|Dick Grayson Rolland Dagget.jpg|Roland Daggett Damian Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne Maxie Zeus 1.jpg|Maxie Zeus Sarah Essen Gordon.jpg|Sarah Essen Gordon Doctor Hurt.jpg|Doctor Hurt Simon Hurt.jpg|Simon Hurt Anarky.jpg|Anarky Sal Maroni.jpg|Sal Maroni Hamilton Hill.jpg|Hamilton Hill Azrael 1.jpg|Azrael Jean Paul Valley.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley Lady Shiva.jpg|Lady Shiva Harvey Bullock.jpg|Harvey Bullock Pamela Isley.jpg|Pamela Isley Ubu.PNG|Ubu Batgirl 1.jpg|Batgirl Cassandra Cain.PNG|Cassandra Cain Garfyeld Linns.jpg|Garfield Lynns James Gordon Jr.jpg|James Gordon, Jr. Stephanie Brown.jpg|Stephanie Brown Stephanie Brown 1.PNG|Stephanie Brown Jack Ryder.jpg|Jack Ryder The Creeper.jpg|The Creeper Robert Mendoza.jpg|Robert Mendoza Rupert Thorne.PNG|Rupert Thorne William Henderson.jpg|William Henderson Aaron Cash.jpg|Aaron Cash Gilda Dent.jpg|Gilda Dent Cornelius Stirk.jpg|Cornelius Stirk Chun Chin Lee.jpg|Chun Chin Li Kirigi.jpg|Kirigi Lew Moxon.jpg|Lew Moxon Matthew Shawn.PNG|Matthew Shaw Richard Conway.jpg|Richard Conway Marcus Banks.jpg|Marcus Banks The Squid.jpg|The Squid Solomon Grundy 1.jpg|Solomon Grundy Cyrus Gold.jpg|Cyrus Gold David Cain.jpg|David Cain Abbatoir.jpg|Abattoir Sanjay Shamma.jpg|Sanjay Sharma Jack Coleridge.jpg|Jack Coleridge Barbara-Kean Gordon.jpg|Barbara Kean-Gordon Jim Corrigan.jpg|Jim Corrigan Sterling Silversmith.jpg|Sterling Silversmith Manuel Iglesias.png|Manuel Iglesias Hideki Tsunemoto.jpg|Hideki Tsunemoto Alberto Falcone.jpg|Alberto Falcone Matt Hagen.jpg|Matt Hagen Clayface II.jpg|Clayface II Clayface 2.jpg|Clayface Crispus Allen 1.jpg|Crispus Allen Crispus Allen and Quincy Sharp.jpg|Crispus Allen talking with Quincy Sharp Damian Wayne Robin.jpg|Robin (Damian Wayne) Nora Fries in tube.png|Nora Fries in cryotube Clancy O'Hara.PNG|Clancy O'Hara Jack Grogan.PNG|Jack Grogan Robber 1.jpg|Robber Boss Robber 2.jpg|Robber 1 Robber 3.jpg|Robber 2 Robber 4.png|Robber 3 Robber 5.png|Robber 4 Man Bat transformation.jpg|Man-Bat transformation Scarecrow 2.jpg|The Scarecrow The Great White Shark..PNG|The Great White Shark Victor Zsasz 1.jpg|Victor Zsasz Warren White.jpg|Warren White The Reaper.PNG|The Reaper Judson Caspian 1.jpg|Judson Caspian Firefly 100.0.jpg|Firefly Killer Moth armor.jpg|Killer Moth armor Two face 1.jpg|Two Face Rhas al Ghul 1.jpg|Rhas' al Ghul Arkham Asylum.PNG|Arkham Asylum Blackgate Prison.png|Blackgate Prison Lonnie Machin.PNG|Lonnie Machin ACE chemicals.png|ACE Chemicals